1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a touch sensor substrate and a display apparatus having the touch sensor substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a touch sensor substrate for simplifying processes and a display apparatus having the touch sensor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel which displays an image using light transmittance of the liquid crystal and a backlight assembly which is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel and provides the liquid crystal display panel with light.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes the liquid crystal display panel, a gate driver circuit and a data driver circuit. The liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The gate driver circuit provides the gate lines with a gate signal. The data driver circuit provides the data line with a data signal. Each of the pixels includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is connected to the data line, the gate line and the pixel electrode and drives the pixel electrode.
Recently, a touch sensing display apparatus has developed. The touch sensing display apparatus includes a touch sensor module having a touch sensor and a liquid crystal display panel combined with each other such that a touch may be sensed and an image may be displayed. A sensing type of the touch sensor may be divided into a resistive type, a capacitance type, an electromagnetic induction type and so on.